


First Rut

by Arawynn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Dirty Talk, Don’t copy to another site, Dubious Consent, F/M, Marvel A/B/O, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Reader, Rut, Smut, alpha bucky, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arawynn/pseuds/Arawynn
Summary: You are a part of the Avengers who joined them along with the Twins. Bucky became part of the team recently. You had started to like him pretty soon. Even though he always kept a little distance between himself and everyone else. When his first rut after joining the Avengers starts, he locks himself up in his bedroom. You want to help him – will he allow it?Edit: Since the smut happened due to a heat/rut I added the 'Dubious Consent' tag.





	First Rut

You came home from a shopping trip with Natasha, Wanda and Pepper. It had been one of the very few days where no emergency occurred during your time off. The four of you had spent a really nice day.

When you entered the common area the smell of distress was thick in the air. You were high alert as soon as the smell hit your nostrils. The distress was coming from Steve. And if an Alpha who was as strong as the super soldier was in such a state it had to be _bad_. Internally you prepared for the next apocalypse or something of that dimension.

“What’s wrong?”, Natasha asked upfront when she spotted him. He was pacing nervously. “Bucky’s in his rut.”, the Alpha answered without stopping to pace. Natasha groaned unbelieving. “That’s why you make this whole area smell like distress?”, the redhead wanted to know. “He’s refusing to leave his room or to let anybody in there.”, Steve snapped. It made even the famous spy jump in surprise. The Alpha never lost his temper. Usually.

“I’ll take a look if he lets me help. Steve, you calm down. It doesn’t help at all if your distress makes everyone antsy.”, you instructed. Although you were an Omega you could stand your ground – even against Alphas if necessary. “Pay attention. I don’t know how Buck might react to your smell.”, Steve warned. “I’m pretty good at escaping.”, you answered smirking.

* * *

It took only a few minutes until you stood in front of Bucky’s door. You had grabbed some food and water for him. The smell of his rut was thick and prominent in the air. You knocked gently. “No.”, the soldier shouted pursy. “It’s Y/N. I just want to help you.”, you answered. “Just…go away.”, he groaned. You could hear his arousal and it didn’t leave you cold. Especially since you had a crush on the dark-haired Alpha.

“I’m coming in.”, you announced. “The door is locked. And I won’t open it.”, Bucky answered panting. You rolled your eyes. A locked door didn’t necessarily mean you were unable to enter a room. Not because you were an expert lock-picker but thanks to your powers.

Just like the Twins HYDRA had experimented on you. Your power was to be able to go through compact mass – as long as it was not alive or made from something that once had been alive. Like trees. Or wooden doors. But the Tower was mostly made of metal and glass. Taking things with you that weren’t your clothes needed more concentration. But your handlers had forced you to do it again and again until you were able to do it without much effort.

You walked straight through the door. “You remember…”, you started jokingly, but Bucky slammed you into the door. Caged you there with his large body. For a few seconds you feared the worst. That he had somehow turned into the Winter Soldier during those few seconds.

Then you took in his whole appearance. He wore nothing but simple black pants, his arousal more than obvious. The blue eyes were almost completely consumed by his pupils. The huge Alpha radiated so much arousal that your own panties were drenched with slick within mere seconds.

A soft moaned escaped your lips when he started to grind against your core. You instinctively spread your legs to allow him further access. It was so unbelievable good to feel him like this. Your hands traversed his bare chest and back. The want to touch him had been there since he moved in. Now you savoured the possibility to do this as you pleased.

“Y-you must go.”, the brunette said while his hips continued to rub against you. It took several moments until you really understood what he just said. Your mind was already fuzzy from arousal. “Why?”, you asked panting. His words confused you. The soldier’s body spoke a completely different language. “I don’t want anybody near me.” His voice was deep and husky from need. And he was still moving his hips against you.

“Liar. You want this.”, you groaned. Your hips rubbed against his to increase the delicious friction. “Damn it Omega!”, Bucky growled suddenly. A few seconds later your clothes were nothing but shreds. His pants suffered the same fate. The look in his eyes told you that you were his prey now. But it didn’t scare you. Despite his angst-inducing looks the huge Alpha would never hurt you.

“Last chance Omega.”, he warned. “I don’t back down, Alpha.”, you answered firm. A moment later he had you once more pinned against the wall. His mouth pressed against yours. Passionate, needy and dominating. You didn’t submit yourself but showed him that you wanted all of this. His hands grabbed your ass. You sighed contently in the kiss.

“Fuck…doll…I…”, he groaned against your lips. “What are you waiting for?”, you asked short breathing. The Alpha lifted you with no effort. Before you could wrap your legs around his hips, he already buried himself deep inside you with one fast thrust. You gasped in surprise when a bolt of pure pleasure flashed through your body. You dug your fingers in his broad shoulders. “Y-you feel…so nice, Omega.”, the brunette said with shaking voice.

“S-same here, Alpha.”, you panted. No one had ever made you feel so perfectly full. Bucky started moving his hips at an almost chaste pace, but with every thrust he became faster and more forceful. And he managed to hit that special spot every damn time. You came fast and hard, crying his name.

Bucky fucked you through it, too consumed from his own approaching climax. When you had recovered enough to notice your surroundings halfway again, you felt his knot staring to catch at your entrance. The tension was already building up again. “S-so close…Omega.”, the large man groaned. “Yes Alpha…fill me.”, you begged breathless.

With a roar he slammed his hips into yours, his knot finally keeping him there while he came deep into you. It threw you strait into your second, earth-shaking orgasm.

* * *

When your senses returned this time, Bucky was on his knees. His strong arms kept you close to his chest. You sighed happily. It was nice warm and surprisingly comfortable. “Omega? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”, the soldier asked. You would have laughed because he had turned your body effectively into a puddle of pudding. But his voice sounded genuine worried so you bit back.

Somehow you managed to raise your head to look into his eyes. It took nearly all strength your muscles had at the moment. “I’m fine. My legs will definitely not bear my weight in the near future, but that was worth it.”, you answered gently. “You’ll leave as soon as possible. This won’t happen again.”, he said in his soldier’s tone. That kind of intonation which didn’t allow any contradiction.

It felt as if he had stabbed you straight in the heart. “Why not?”, you whined. “Because.”, he snapped. The sharpness in his voice made you flinch. But at the same time his behaviour awoke opposition. “I won’t stand idly by when I can help you!”, you answered with raising anger. “I’ll make sure you do.”, Bucky snarled. You snorted.  “And I’ll make sure to sneak in again when your rut is at its worst so you’ll take me all over again.”

“No you won’t!”, the Alpha yelled furious. “Why?”, you asked in the same volume. “I don’t want to lose you!” His anger became pure shock and horror when he realized what had just left his mouth. The angry tension between the two of you disappeared at once. “Why would you lose me?”, you asked and cupped his cheeks gently. He avoided any eye contact.

“A-at HYDRA…when I was allowed to actually live out my rut…I hurt the Omegas they had provided me with. I…I don’t want this to ever happen again. Especially not to you.”, he murmured, deeply ashamed of what he had done. “You are a protector, Alpha. And you would never hurt me or any other Omega. No matter how bad your rut is.”, you assured him and gently kissed his lips. It took a few seconds until he melted into it.

“Am I now allowed to help you?”, you asked finally. His nose was meanwhile travelling along your neck. You started to feel aroused again even though Bucky was still firmly locked in you. “Yes doll. And if you keep moving those muscles of yours around my cock I will take you again as soon as I can move again.”, he growled huskily. You grinned seductive. “I hope so, Alpha.”

* * *

You didn’t leave his bed during the next few days.


End file.
